Mistletoe
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: Kanda like Lavi, Lavi like Kanda...everyone knows it, but Kanda won't addmit it to anyone. So Daisya gets Lenalee, Allen and Lavi in on a plan that should make Kanda come out of the closet...and Komui's chucking glitter? This is for Artemis-Nightmare.


Disclaimer: I don't own Man bla bla bla...if I did Daisya would still be alive bla bla bla...*talks to self* Why do I keep havin' ta say that? Everyone knows it by now...

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! This is a special story for a special season! Hope ya like it! This is for Artemis-Nightmare because she requested it! A very special Merry Christmas ta ya girl!

Once again, I'm sorry if they seem OOCish and if I get the translations wrong. If u see a mistake, let me now ASAP.

Daisya was grinning his head off as he pulled a very angry Kanda down the halls. " Let go of me at once, you Baka!" Kanda said as he tried once again to yank his arms out of Daisya's grip. He had planned on spending the holiday in his room and keep his door locked, but when Daisya had come up with some soba for him, he couldn't say keep his door shut. Now the price he had to pay was being dragged down the halls to a party he didn't want to go to.

Giving Kanda his trademark grin, Daisya continued to pull Kanda along. " I don't think so arkadaşım! You're going to the party whether you like it or not! Besides, you don't want Lenalee to get upset that you didn't show, do you?" Grinning wider when Kanda grumbled something under his breath, he continued down the halls. He couldn't tell Kanda the real reason they wanted him at the party so badly, but he knew that it would be worth it in the end. " Come on, don't be so upset! It's only me, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and you! Don't be so angry!"

" If Beansprout and Rabbit are there, then I have every reason not to be there!"

" There's nothing to korkmak Kanda!" Daisya said as he stopped in front of the door where everyone was waiting for them. " Now come on!" He quickly opened the door and pushed Kanda in.

Lenalee looked up from the conversation she was having with Allen and smiled when she saw the two of them. " Daisya! Kanda! Your both here!" She walked up to them and gave them a hug. Daisya being Daisya, he returned it while Kanda just looked awkward, not use to physical contact. " Now we can do the gift exchange! Come on!"

Glaring at Daisya, Kanda walked over to the couch and sat down on it. He didn't want to be here and yet here he was, watching the others do a gift exchange, all because of the Christmas spirit. What was the point to this holiday? Sure it was a time of celebration and getting together for others, but to him, it was just another day gone by. He should be training or meditating right now, not sitting down at a party he never wanted to even go to!

" Merry Christmas Kanda!"

Looking up, he saw Lavi holding a present out to him with a smile on his face. Frowning at him, Kanda tossed the gift on the couch next to him and continued to glare at the wall. His hand moved to Mugen when Lavi started to poke him in the shoulder and whine about him being mean and about not even bothering to look at his gift. " Shatto roppou temae Baka!" He yelled as he stood up and drew his Mugen.

Daisya saw this and got right between the two of them, Lavi backing up with his hands out in front of him and the smile still on his face, Kanda giving his death glare to the Rabbit. " Hey come on guys! Don't start fighting! Kanda, put Mugen away, Lavi don't eziyet Kanda!"

" I was only having some fun! Besides..." Lavi pointed to the present still on the couch. " Yuu-chan didn't even open the gift I gave him!"

" Don't call me that you stupid Rabbit!" Kanda snapped as he put Mugen away.

" Buraya içinde Kanda, it's not going to kill you to open Lavi's gift will it?" Daisya asked as he turned back around, arms crossed and head tilted to one side.

Glaring at his friend, Kanda turned around to sit back down on the couch and picked up the gift. It had been carefully wrapped with red paper and a gold ribbon. Lavi had obviously put a lot of time into wrapping it, so Kanda guessed that opening the gift would be his nice deed for the day. Besides, the stupid Rabbit wouldn't leave him alone until he did anyway...

Daisya grinned at Lenalee and Allen, both grinning back at him. The plan was working! Once Kanda opened the gift, it would all be up to Lavi.

Lifting the lid of the box, Kanda looked in and frowned. " Buhatsu isu fusu?" He reached inside the box and pulled out a plant, holding it above his head. " Is this...mistletoe? What kind of present is-" Anything else Kanda had to say was cut off when Lavi leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened with surprise, but he didn't pull away.

Pulling back, Lavi smiled at Kanda's dumbfound look. " Merry Christmas Yuu-chan!"

Blinking a few times, Kanda suddenly smirked, reached around and pulled Lavi's head towards him and kissed him back, the others turning away to give them some space, each of them smiling at each other. After a few minutes, Kanda let go and stood up, then started to walk towards the door. " Merry Christmas Rabbit." As he opened the door, he was suddenly covered from head to toe in glitter while Komui stood there in a Santa hat, that stupid smile on his face.

" MERRY CHRISTMAS MY DARLING LENALEE!!" He blinked in surprise when he saw Kanda standing there looking officially pissed off, hand on Mugen's hilt. The next thing Komui knew, he was running down the halls trying to get away from a sword wielding Kanda who was still covered in glitter.

" Looks like you were right Daisya. I owe you ten dollars!" Lenalee giggled as the four of them watched a doomed Komui run for it.

Turkish

**Arkadaşım** (my friend)

**Korkmak** (fear)

**Eziyet** (torment)

**Buraya** (come)

**Içinde** (on)

Japanese

**Shatto** (shut)

**Roppou** (up)

**Temae** (you)

**Baka** (fool)

**Buhatsu isu fusu** (what is this)

There we go! Like I said, hope ya like it and that all of you have a very Merry Christmas!

Remember: Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


End file.
